User blog:Newby teh Newb/New Mob Ideas
New Mobs Idea Hi I think there should be more mobs! This Is a brief description of each new mob there should be if you want me to add your ideas just let me know ill add them and give you the credit :D Hostile Mobs These are Hostile and will kill you on sight. Alien This mob is the same shape and size of an astronaut except it has claws and will claw you to death it's a green raggedy texture with big red eyes. Has large amount of health and hits pretty decent damage. Alien Kid This mob is the kid version of the alien. It is the same as the alien just half as big. It has a decent amount of health and does the same damage as an alien. Astro Kid This is the kid version of the astronaut. It has a small amount of health and hits small amounts of damage with a reduced damage slug pistol version 1. The cool thing about astro kids is that they aren't the same color as the parents or nearby Astros. Instead they stay white until grown which they turn into the color of the closest set of Astros. If the player gives 2 Astros of the same color a power crystal and 1 gold ore the 2 Astros will become friendly but will stay their original color and an astro kid will be produced. Purple Astro This is the rarest astro with 2x as much health and attack as a yellow astro. Can be befriended with a gold bar x2. Non-Hostile These are mobs that won't attack even if attacked. Green Slime Ball This mob is a very unusual shape. It is the shape of a ball and has yellow eyes. It has a fair amount of health and does no damage. When killed it drops adhesive. Red Slime Ball This mob is exactly the same as the Green Slime Ball. The only difference is that it has black eyes and a red color. Blue Slime Ball This mob is exactly the same as the last 2 but has a blue color and yellow eyes. Semi-Hostile Mobs These mobs will attacked if attacked first. Spikey Green Slime Ball This mob is exactly the same as a Green Slime Ball except it hits a small amount of damage and has spikes all over it. Spikey Red Slime Ball This mob is exactly the same as the Red Slime Ball except it has spikes all over it and hits a small amount of damage. Spikey Blue Slime Ball This mob is exactly the same as the blue Slime Ball except it has spikes all over it and hits a small amount if damage. Mobile Turret Version 1 This is the same mob as the Turret Version 1 except you can command it to follow you or stay put. Mobile Turret Version 2 This is the same as the Turret Version 2 except you can command it to follow you or stay put. Mobile Turret Version 3 This is the same as the Turret Version 3 except you can command it to follow you or stay put. Category:Blog posts